Acceptance:Adults/Eleanor Honeychurch
eleanor ellie honeychurch “I wish I could say it was just the resting bitch face and that I’m not really like that, but I’m not all that into lying to people, so…” basics= |-| appearance= : Ellie Honeychurch is of the humble (since when has Eleanor Honeychurch been humble about anything, let alone her opinions?) opinion that externally, she is rather plain. She seems stuck in time-stasis, having stopped aging around the age of twenty-seven for a reason she cannot explain, and been here ever since. Given her fear of aging, this is probably rather fortunate. Ellie is somewhat vertically challenged. She’s pale, brunette, and probably the only part of her she’d admit is particularly striking is her green eyes. You do not want to get a death stare from her – but everyone does, because they’re far too easily received. |-| personality= :At the surface, were it not for the resting-bitch-face, Ellie Honeychurch might seem almost approachable - but everyone who's ever had even the slightest acquaintance with her will warn you strongly against it. Eleanor Honeychurch is possibly the least approachable being this Earth possesses, to be quite frank about it, because it's so easy to get on her nerves. She's got a really short temper that can be triggered by nearly anything under the sun, although the most notable is complaining about small things. Anything remotely resembling 'outgoing' is not something she's interested in being, instead preferring introspective habits like reading, and writing. : She'd say that the only person she cares about is herself. And with her bitterness it's not hard to believe; if it doesn't concern her directly, she doesn't care about it, simply put. Ellie's not interested in talking to others at all, really. She notices things, and knows what to make of them, but isn't interested in the outcomes that she comes to. She's frighteningly temperamental and scary when angry scary doesn't even cover it. Ellie...basically has no time for most anything. She's impatience walking, and if she doesn't think something is worth her time, she won't give it. : Ellie is brutally honest with everyone except herself, you could say she's been lying to herself most of her life. Everything she ever does is mostly by accident, a result she wasn't intending of a decision she's made. Contrary to what she might have everyone believe, she does have insecurities, but they're so well hidden she's almost convinced herself they aren't really there. The only time she'll contribute to a conversation is to give one of her many opinions. She has one on everything. Really. : She's very intellectual. If she wanted company, it'd be someone on her intellectual level. ("Too bad there is no one on my intellectual level.") There's the arrogance. |-| history= : Ellie Honeychurch was born an angel, descendant of fallen angel Cassandra Honeychurch, founder of Olympus Academy alongside six others. Ellie exists on Earth’s plane purely by accident, and is likely the only fallen angel who can claim so, having tripped into the so-called “Never-Ending Abyss” as a young child. Her ancestor literally founded a school, and she tripped onto earth, quite literally. : (“Be much more of a klutz and you’ll trip into the abyss one day,” they said. Ellie, being stubborn as ever, hadn’t believed them. She still blames them for jinxing it. She always has hated things being her own fault.) It's proof she's always been as stubborn as she is now, really, and that her stubbornness only ever lands her in trouble. She'd landed in the year 1908, in Leeds, and this shows in her accent and in her name. It was shortly after E.M. Forster's book A Room With A View was published. :She was apparently discovered by a right old literature lover - another point at which she grumbles about how unfortunate she is - being named after Eleanor Lavish and Lucy Honeychurch from Room With A View, by first name and surname. But it was fortunate, because it allowed the young angel to begin formulating herself a human identity, given that there was clearly no way back up there. The surname might have been coincidence, but Eleanor feels there was clearly some intervention there. :Ellie remembers getting the dream. She had anticipated the dream, had for some reason feared that she would not get it. But it came, all the same, and she was sent to Olympus Academy along with the rest. Even then she was unsociable, and this stuck into adulthood. She hadn't had the time, because she'd fallen so young, to learn all the 'angelic virtues and whatever', and became what modern people might call a 'salty little shit' instead. : Graduating helped none of this. And over time Ellie developed an irrational fear of aging. She never went back to the old lady, because by the time she had graduated Olympus the First World War was going on and it wasn't safe for her to return. So she travelled, travelled to countries at peace, and wasn't interested in the people, but the language, and the food, and the music, instead. : Settling in France once the war was over, she spent her mid-twenties there, but moved along when the Second World War broke out once more. While she was in France, however, she did a favour for someone. Ellie doesn't know about this, but the woman was supernatural, and had astounding power. It was her that froze Ellie at the age of twenty-five, basically granting her the ability to not age and counteract her fear. How did she know? Unexplainable. But she knew. : Ellie spent much of the time after the war in relative seclusion. Travelling had tired her out, and other people trying to reach out only made her resent them more and more. She enjoyed culture quietly, but less so than she had, and she had to be careful. It would be positively bizarre for someone to not age over time. She would have to leave this life she had forged for herself in the regular world and join the supernatural one once more. : Eventually, she wound up teaching. By accident. Again. She'd spent the past few decades writing, publishing under various pseudonyms, a mixture of fiction and non-fiction. But Ellie's existence here is an accident, so it gives her a predisposition to trust them. If she knew that her ancestor was found by accident, too, she'd never doubt an accident again. |-| trivia= Comments Category:Adult Accepted